Switched
by Raven-2010
Summary: Wanting revenge on Inu Shippou uses a powder that makes souls switch bodies on Inu & a Frog, a breeze blows it away from the frog & on to Kag. Inu & Kag play a hilarious trick on and get revenge on Shippou, Sessh pranks Inu, comedy romance LEMON Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R lemon**

In his quest for revenge against Inuyasha Shippou uses his knowledge of magic to get revenge but when a breeze arises his plans take an unexpected turn. Updated extended Jan 25 2012, Inu/Kag

**Switched**

**By Raven 2010 July 9 2010**

**The naughty kitsune, switched, Inuyasha, and Kagome's revenge**

"Get back here runt and die like a man," Inuyasha yelled

"Cannot do that you dumb dog" Shippou replied

"What do you mean you can't, yes you can you can just come here and I'll make it quick?"

"I can't die like a man idiot I'm only a kid," Shippou answered

"Come here and first I will make a man out of you then kill you"

"As if, do I look like I was born yesterday, you know if that threat came from a man I might be scared" Shippou insulted

"Hey who do you think will kill who first? Sango asked

"I do not know for sure but we should take bets on it" Miroku joked

Shippou bent over waved his butt back and forth and made kissing sounds "I'll give it a kiss alright runt, I'll give it a kiss with my foot" Inuyasha snapped

"Pucker up dog boy and kindly oil your lips ahead of time I wouldn't want you chafing my poor innocent butt"

'Ooo good one" Kagome commented

"Talk shit when I am strangling you" Inuyasha bit while chasing the kit

"Hah you can't keep up with the chase old man, so what makes you think you will ever catch me, na, na, na?" the kit taunted

"Shippouuuuu" Inuyasha bellowed as he chased Shippou into the forest

"Don't trip you know your not that young anymore" Miroku yelled to the hanyou's retreating form

"Start praying after I finish killing the runt your dead monk" Inuyasha yelled back

Inuyasha, and Shippou had been fighting for days one constantly trying to out do the other. Of course, Inuyasha had the unfair advantage of being bigger and stronger plus he Pounded Shippou. However, Shippou had an advantage of his own, his patience to plot, wait and get revenge and his vast knowledge of ancient magic's yes and he had the perfect scheme in mind one that would be Inuyasha's perfect punishment

While Inuyasha and others slept Shippou got a huge frog put it next to Inuyasha's sleeping form, then he took out a small pouch of powder he had that causes two living beings souls to swap bodies. He sprinkled some on Inuyasha but when he was about to sprinkle the powder on the frog the wind picked up and carried it away from the frog to Kagome, but Shippou didn't realize it had been carried over to his adopted mother in the morning when everyone woke up all was normal except for one thing

"Kagome said hey wench got any ramen?

"Inuyasha said sit boy" **crash **went Kagome's, body instead of Inuyasha's

That's when they realized that they were in each others bodies and both screamed, "Why am I in your body?

"So Kagome now that you're in my body, how do ya like being sat wench, hehehe?" Gloating Inuyasha said

"Get bent" was her reply "Hope you have your period wench" she said to yank his chain "And I usually get and stay horny as hell for the whole week, lots of cooling dips in the river help" she lied

"Wh, what, your, your lying?' the nervous hanyou responded "Ah period, are you nuts wench guys don't get that?"

"Am I? Ask yourself I mean after all you are in a girls body it could happen you know, hehehe," she said

"Yeah well it ain't ever gonna happen so quit dreaming and trying to scare me" He cockily replied "Now that I think about it, what are ya going to do wench when you get your first boner. And I am a dog demon we can stay horny for days even weeks at a time?"

"Cocky bastard" she mentally griped, "Oh please that's a walk in the park compared to having the monthly visit from hell" she ragged

"Feh" he said, then "Oooh why the hell does my stomach hurt so bad? I feel like somebody kicked me in the gut then dropped a damn house on me?" Inuyasha asked, "Gods dam this shit" he whined

"Well Inuyasha your in my body so welcome to the wonderful world of the monthly female menstrual cycle, oh your going to love it my dear sweet little Yasha" Kagome said smiling evilly "You're a woman now"

"The cycle what? He said feigning ignorance, trying to drive her nuts "What in hell are you going on about? Inuyasha said

"Yeah Inuyasha it's that thing we get every month you know with the blood flow, pain, bloating, and all the other lovely little things that come with"

"I thought it was called a period" he said "Damn Kagome I've had sword wounds that hurt way less then this shit"

"It has many names, the rag, visitor from hell, and my favorite the curse to name a few" Kagome replied "Hey Inuyasha?

"Yeah What?

"I'll be gentle with and take good care of your special equipment I'll stroke it nice, if you'll do the same with mine dear" Kagome said with a big perverted grin and then winked

"Oooh crap I forgot about that, I promise Kagome I won't do nothing pervy while I'm in here"

"Deal" Kagome agreed, "Yes because if you stroked kitty not only would she purr but she'd also give you a big wet kiss"

"Gods your worse then the damn monk jeez wench, lecherous much?" Inuyasha replied with a surprised look and grin "Good thing it ain't Miroku in here he'd be groping everything" Inuyasha commented with a grin

"Eeeeew" she said, then slightly cringed "Thanks for that mental image that is permanently burned into my brain, I think I'm scarred for life"

"This Inuyasha considers it his job to burn memories into your sneaky wench mind" he joked "Well it's me wench, and I'm not pervy, so you do not have to worry, your safe" Inuyasha said

"Damn he is fucking hung whoa never thought it was that freaking big, I bet it'd be fun to ride. He's got a really cute round ass shit if I was back in my own body I could give it a nice squeeze, and a bite it yum" Kagome thought with a big lecherous grin that rivaled Miroku's

"Wow she's got really nice full tit's, a pretty ass, but the hairy thing in front I can't say because it hurts to damned bad right now. Fucking period is ruining what otherwise could be a fun learning experience" Inuyasha thought

"Damn all that thinking about Inuyasha that way, shit now I'm so freaking horny I am going to lose my damn mind,. I wish he was riding me right now, shit I'm worse then Miroku. Okay Kagome stop now bad Kagome, bad Kagome, oh man now I know how a guy with a hard on feels like I'm gonna need a dip in the cold lake soon" Kagome thought

"Ah just my luck stuck in a girls body while she's on the rag, oh somebody kill me now" Inuyasha thought "Noticing the tent pole in his hakama "Having dirty lustful thoughts my horny little wench?

"Hah, what" Kagome asked

"That tent pole in my hakama"

"Ah crap, I um, well. Um I've got to go drain the lizard, yeah that's what I've got to do" um bye see you later" deep red faced Kagome answered with her hands over the male treasure then red into the forest

"Shit this might be fun after all," he thought "So she's hot for my body," he smirkingly mumbled

**Sharing feelings**

There was also another unexpected side affect they were about to learn, Inuyasha learned the last thoughts Kagome had and what she did just before her period started. The memory of her being horny, needing relief, thinking about him and working herself into massive orgasms.

"I hope she doesn't Know that I know" Inuyasha thought

Kagome also got Inuyasha's thoughts how he frequently relieved himself while thinking about her. Oh just great I'm in his body and now he get's a major boner "Hmm I'll sneak off and relieve it he'll never know" Kagome thought

She snuck off and did it, she wound up having to do it three separate times. But little did Kagome know Inuyasha could feel all three orgasms, and she soon learned that dog demons were three times hornier then human men. Feeling it when she did he had to lean against a tree from the intensity of it. Inuyasha thought about his penis "That little bastard's getting all her attention and I got shit" he thought

"Damn horniness is frigging killing me" He thought "Ok lets even the score she saw mine now lets see hers" Inuyasha went to the hot spring disrobed stood in the water his legs spread wide apart and looked down at the reflection in the water

"Oh man he is a horny dog, if we ever did it I wouldn't see daylight for a month," Kagome thought, then had to continue relieving the need

He then saw the wonders of Kagome's nether region "Wow nice she'll never know, fuck I gotta relieve this horniness before I lose my mind" and he did many times loving the feel of Kagome's forbidden forest this will be my little secret Inuyasha thought

"Ah hah he's playing stroke the kitty if he only knew I could feel it he'd shit bricks, hehehe" the smirking miko thought

They returned to the village "How the hell long does this period thing last?" Inuyasha asked

"Mine is one, sometimes two days other girls sometimes seven days" Kagome answered

"Oh great lucky me, Kagome if I have to do seven days of this shit please take tetsuseiga and fucking kill me, I hate being a girl I wanna be a boy again"

"Relax Inuyasha I usually only have it one or two days at the most I started yesterday so It's nearly over. And you will get your male parts back I promised I'd take good care of them" Remember?

"Yeah but this being a girl shit sucks I will be freaking dead before it ends, oh I need some sake"

"Inuyasha?

"What?

"I'm in your body" want me to get you pregnant while you're in my body and you can stay in my body until after the pups are born? Kagome taunted, "Just think if it's twins that's double the pleasure and fun," she teased

"Cough, choke" What? Noooo no fucking way, woman are you outta your damned mind, not if you paid me a lot of money, and gave me pussy three times a day for life?" he protested "Shit remind me not to knock you up ever"

"Hehehe, gotcha Inuyasha"

"Gome don't do that shit"

They told Sango, and Miroku what happened "Oh my gods" both exclaimed, then they went to Keade's hut and told her about it, and asked if she knew how to reverse it

"Ye can wait it out which takes 7 days for it to wear off, or ye will need to find the culprit, get the powder and use it on yourselves to switch bodies again, and have your own bodies back" Keade told then

"Keade how the hell can we do that? we don't even know who did it," Inuyasha answered

"Inuyasha perhaps it is someone closer to ye then ye think, think about it," Keade told him

"Someone closer to me, hm, ah ha wait a minute Shippou that little red haired creep. I'm gonna tie him to a stick and use him to wash the floors"

"Inuyasha what makes you say that? Kagome asked

"Think about it it's a widely know fact that Kitsune's love pranks it's a big thing with them. They also use magic's, and me and him do have our own little battle going most of the time, but even I never would'a never done some shit like that"

"Inuyasha give me a minute, I have a suspicion and want to try something," Keade said

"Okay"

Keade threw some powder into the fire burning in the fire pit, then had a vision, of Shippou sprinkling the soul switching powder on Inuyasha while he slept, and tried the same with a frog, then how a breeze blew the powder away from the frog onto Kagome instead of the frog , then told Inuyasha, and Kagome

"What? That little red fur ball tried to switch me with a frog, I'll kill him, right after I finish pounding him," Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha you are in my body talk like me, call Shippou over nicely, he'll think it's me trust you and come to you that way you can get hold of him, search him for, and get the powder"

"Oh and Kagome I have the perfect revenge in mind for the little creep so promise me that you will not interfere"

"Inuyasha I wouldn't dream of it, just make sure it's something slow, and long lasting"

"Ohhh it is" Inuyasha replied then gave a devious laugh "Kagome since he doesn't know your soul is in my body, and thinks the frogs soul is in my body you'll have to act almost mindless for a little while"

"Hell I can act like a frog if need be, it'll be so worth it"

"Kagome that look he's giving says that it's something truly rotten," Miroku said

So Inuyasha did it he got a hold of Shippou, and found the powder on him, then took it away from him. Thinking he was talking to the real Kagome and not knowing that Kagome, and Inuyasha were in each other's bodies

"I'm sorry Kagome I should have never done it, and never will again," Shippou promised

"It's ok Shippou Inuyasha will be alright"

That night everybody bedded down for the night except for Inuyasha, and Kagome Shippou dozed off quick because Inuyasha had spiked his food with sleeping powder. He picked Shippou up, then Kagome, and Inuyasha went to Sesshoumaru's camp, Inuyasha snuck in put 3 pinches of the powder on Jaken and three on Shippou the two switched bodies immediately

Inuyasha why Jaken, and Shippou? And why three pinches of powder on each, when it only takes one to cause the switch? Kagome asked, Inuyasha's eyes lit up and he smiled wickedly

"Think about it Kagome the little runt used one pinch of it on, you and one on me, one pinch lasts seven days so three equals 21 days. Why Shippou, and Jaken you ask. Shippou is scared shitless of Sesshoumaru, he'll have to obey my brother as long as he is in Jaken's body, if he wants to live he won't try to escape, it's the perfect punishment, hehehe" Inuyasha explained and laughed

"Ooo it's rotten, evil, and pure genius" Kagome praised "Must reward him," she thought

"Thank you, we'll just keep Shippou's body locked up while Jaken's soul is in it, plus I've got a powder that'll keep Jaken so happy he will be pretty docile, and he'll sleep till it's over anyway. Now we can use Shippou's powder and switch our selves back," Inuyasha said

They took Shippou's body back to the village, and asleep then locked him in a storage room "Gome I gotta go take a bath I'll be right back"

"Ok Inuyasha" she replied "Don't get lost" she joked

"Real cute winch, not"

Inuyasha came back 30 minutes later and decided to have some fun with Kagome, Kagome "Let's go for a walk I want to talk to you" then led her into the forest

**Pervy confessions, back in my body, fun, at Sesshoumaru's camp, a secret revealed**

"Kagome I felt it when you relieved my body while my happy rod had an erection it felt nice, and might I say your very good with your hands" Inuyasha told her "Tell me did he pass inspection?" he teased

"Yes and I felt it when you played stroke the kitty and relieved her, your hands felt good, I also got your last thoughts before we were switched when you thought about me while you were relieving yourself"

"Ohhh crap you know about that"

"Yup and Inuyasha might I say you are really hung, I never would never have thought it was that damn huge and it is so nice to. You could saw wood with it"

Yeah Kagome I saw your forbidden forest very nice, and I got to pat the kitty, I just wish the hell I was in my own body when I did it, hehehe" he said, then laughed, "Inu likes this kind of rug" he teased

"Wanna go test them out and see if their still working right, while we're still in each others bodies just for the hell of it? Kagome teased

"Kagome you're a sick twisted hentai girl, and I'm going for a little walk now"

Inuyasha ran and Kagome chased him laughing, she caught him and pinned him against a tree, kissed him, and slipped her tongue into his mouth, then ground into him. So he returned her ministrations they continued until both released multiple times after they were done they were panting

"Damn wench you are one horny sex fiend" Inuyasha commented

"Look who's talking you horn dog, I had to relieve you so many times I thought the freaking thing would break, and my hand would fall off" she replied

"Yeah wait when I am back in my own body I am going to fuck your brains out" Inuyasha promised

"Inuyasha you are a really good kisser and great with your hands"

"And you have so much to work with" he replied, "I could stay busy for days"

"Oh playing explore the miko" she joked

"Oh shit Kagome I freaking forgot we have Shippou's switching powder, lets switch back"

**Lemon starts**

They each put a pinch of powder on themselves then felt tingly, and in seconds were back in their own bodies. First thing Inuyasha did was with a pervy lecherous smile reach out and feel Kagome's boobs, she grinned evilly then took hold of his manhood and groped it

"Mmm just as the kami's intended groping a girls body while in my own body nothing beats that," Inuyasha said

"Yeah and this feels way better doing it in a girls body, oh man Inuyasha I really love this fat, long, giant stick of yours"

"Oh yeah wench you keep doing that and I'm gonna jump you, then ride your sexy little ass till ya can't walk"

"Well in that case Sexyyasha, lets play" she replied

Kagome slipped her hand down into the front of his hakama and moved her hand up and down his length. Inuyasha fell back against the tree with his claws dug into the trunk with an aching boner. Kagome kissed him hard and gave his shaft teasing gentle squeezes he groaned

"Damn wench is gonna kill me" he thought "But it feels so damn good"

So determined to punish and make her suffer along with him he slid one of his hands between her legs and used his fingers to tease her womanhood, she swiftly had one hand on the shoulder of his haori digging her fingers into it. He was wearing the biggest smirk and mentally gloating

"Mmm yes Inuyasha I can't take much more it aches, if you don't do me soon I am going to hunt you down and kill you" she teased

"Oh shit Kagome I, I need, god's woman what you do to me I never felt like this before"

He was on fire before Kagome knew it his hakama was down her kimono opened and hiked up and she was being held up against a tree with her legs wrapped around his waist, with a horny ravenous hanyou relentlessly pounding into her taking her over the edge repeatedly. Inuyasha was nearing his end and knew she was as well their releases began while they exploded like bombs he bit into her neck she turned into a hanyouess and she did the same to him

"Oh my dear sweet kamis" she said as overwhelming lust and pleasure took her over "_**Inuyashaaaaa" **_she called with her explosion

"Kagome oh shit" he exclaimed "_**Gome yesss" **_he called out his release

After awhile still inside her he put her on her back and continued at his most pleasurable task "Inu, Inuyasha I, I love you" she gasped out while yet another orgasm over took her

"I love y, you to my wench," he gasped during his release, Inuyasha, and Kagome did not return to the village for days, and when they did, it was holding hands and smiling

**Lemon ends**

**Sesshoumaru's wicked plan unleashed, and switched again, Inuyasha's gift**

**The next morning**

Shippou woke up and saw he was in Jaken's body, not wanting to believe it was real he and looked all around , then over at a huge tree saw Sesshoumaru and almost had kittens when he saw exactly where he was. He considered trying to escape but then after pondering his situation and thought how if Sesshoumaru saw his normally eager to please his lord retainer trying to sneak away that Sesshoumaru might kill him

"Oh no Inuyasha found the powder he did this I'm in Jaken, and with scary Sesshoumaru," Shippou said to himself

The only good thing in his mind that was in sight was beautiful happy Ran who he secretly had a crush on. Shippou one last time seriously thought about attempting a quick escape but then realized that there was no way to escape the powerful taiyoukai, so he'd have to play along until the damnable spell wore off now to muster up courage

"Gods if he finds out I am going to die" please kamis grant that he won't find out? And I'll be a good fox, and never do anything like that again. I promise," he thought

Jaken usually did not question Sesshoumaru to much, but sometimes did irritate him and bark at Rin, for Shippou one upside he'd be around, and get to play with Rin. Shippou was quiet, kind, unusually obedient, never questioned his master, and played with Rin all very unusual for Jaken, Sesshoumaru. said nothing played along and watched his suddenly changed vassal with curiosity, over two weeks had passed and Sesshoumaru made up his mind that he was going to find out

Sesshoumaru gazed upon Jaken "Jaken come here"

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru" he shakily answered, "Oh what's he going to do? Shippou thought,. Shippou nervously approached him. Sesshoumaru locked eyes with the nervous imp then latched onto the back of his haori, "Gulp" images of Sesshoumaru gutting him filled Shippou's fearful mind "Lord Se, Sesshoumaru?"

"Alright I know that you are not my vassal, but you are in his body, now you will tell me who you are" Sesshoumaru instructed

"I, I, I am" to fearful to speak correctly Shippou stuttered "P, please don't kill me?

"I will not harm you but you will tell me who you are, and how you have come to be in my vassals body. You will do so before I lose patience because I will not ask again" understood? Sesshoumaru commanded

"Y, yes my lord"

Shippou told him everything he was surprised when instead of reacting in anger, Sesshoumaru cracked up laughing so hard that his eyes watered. Who would have thought that cold never shows emotion lord Sesshoumaru had a sense of humor Shippou thought

"Hehehe, Jaken fears Inuyasha this is wonderful"

"L, lord Se, Sesshoumaru you mean your not going to kill me?

Relax kit I rarely kill without reason, and there is no reason whatsoever to take a life in this situation. I also give credit where credit is due" but may I say? you are an excellent vassal the best and most non irritating one I've ever had" Sesshoumaru praised

"Wow thank you my lord that means more to me then you know"

"I must confess I did recognize another albeit faint scent mixed with Jaken's, tell me kit would you like to indulge in and share having some fun with the Hanyou? oh and I promise little one you will love it" Sesshoumaru said

"Lord Sesshoumaru what do you have in mind? Sesshoumaru smiled evilly

then told Shippou his plot, Shippou loved it and smiled

Sesshoumaru and Shippou made their way to Keade's village readying themselves to unleash Sesshoumaru's master plan, and one of the sickest pranks in history. Sesshoumaru managed to get Shippous's switching powder from sleeping Inuyasha.

First Sesshoumaru used the powder to switch Shippou, and Jaken back into their own bodies, took Jaken who had then woke up into the forest, and instructed him to remain there in silence and watch

Stealthily Sesshoumaru blew sleeping powder into the faces of Inuyasha, his group, and Kouga who was visiting insuring that they would not wake up. With the powder in hand Sesshoumaru chose his lucky victims, and went over to Inuyasha wearing a grin and put a pinch of the powder on him, then a pinch on someone who is Inuyasha's rival and worse nightmare Kouga, and who would drive Inuyasha crazy

"Sesshoumaru sama you are a genius" Shippou praised

"Why thank you partner"

**The next morning **

Everyone awoke Inuyasha felt that he was wearing furs, when he looked it was then he knew that he was in Kouga's body. Inuyasha looked over to his mate and was seething to know that Kouga was in his body lying next to his Kagome. Murderous visions and scenarios filled his evil mind

"Hey get away from Kagome," Inuyasha yelled

Kouga's mind now cleared from the shock of realizing that he was now in Inuyasha's body decided to play along talk like and pretend to be Inuyasha to do his favorite thing torture and bust Inuyasha's balls. The happy wolf was mentally gloating and evilly smiling

"Ah shut the fuck up ya mangy wolf," Kouga said in a perfect Inuyasha imitation how strange it felt calling himself that "Don't make me have to kick your ass"

"I'll Kill you wolf turd" Inuyasha snapped

"Kouga stop trying to talk like me" Kouga making like Inuyasha said then gave Kagome a hug "Stupid wolf she is my mate"

"Mangy wolf get your hands off my mate," Kouga yelled

"Kouga cut it out stop talking like Inuyasha it isn't funny," Kagome said

"You flea bag wolf do you think by pretending to be me that Kagome will go to you" Kouga said

"_**Stooop it now I've had enough of this shit you two idiots," **_an enraged Kagome screamed

"No Kagome wait a minute," Miroku who had been observing the two men said

"What do you mean Miroku? Their acting like idiots"

"Kagome you're a miko, and I'm a monk we can see things others cannot please calm yourself, focus, look at them, and see their auras?"

Kagome did then gasped "Holy crap"

"Exactly somehow Kouga is in Inuyasha's body and Inuyasha is in Kouga's body, Inuyasha has Kouga's blue aura, and Kouga has Inuyasha's red aura" Miroku explained

"Kouga were you going to keep letting me think you were inuyasha? Kagome asked

"Nah Kags I was just messing with mutt face after a little while, I was gonna tell you we were in each others bodies. I'd never go to far or do anything pervy to you while in or out of dog breaths body"

"But who the fuck did it? wait a minute," Inuyasha said

Inuyasha told Kouga to check his fire rat robe ,Kouga checked and found that the switching powder was gone. Inuyasha then looked and found that Jaken was gone and nowhere to be found "Ahhh shit" Kouga exclaimed, "We are so fucked"

"Do you? Kagome started to ask

"Think that Shippou did it" Inuyasha finished

"Yeah that's what I was wondering" Kagome said

"That was my first thought" Inuyasha replied

"But you know what? Somehow I think someone other then him did it this time, because Kagome when Shippou promises you something he never go's back on his word to you," Inuyasha stated "And besides he's to little to lift Jaken"

"True, but who?" She said " Then who did it"

Sesshoumaru stepped forward "Little brother"

"Sesshoumaru, correction lord icicle" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Colorful as always Inubaka"

"Limp dick mutt"

"Hmm I have way more then you have, or ever will have" Sesshoumaru retorted smiling evilly "Penis envy is a useless emotion" he needled

"Ooooooo" the others all said

"Good one" Kouga said "Sesshoumaru two, mutt zero"

"Shut it fleabag, and what the fuck do you want lord fluff? Inuyasha snapped

"This" Sesshoumaru answered

At the speed of light Sesshoumaru blew some of the switching powder into Kouga, and Inuyasha's, faces returning them to their own bodies. Inuyasha now realizing who did it, was seething beyond belief and nearly ready to be taken over by his demon half. Sesshoumaru smiled tauntingly and evilly at his fuming brother, while the hanyou glared murderously at him

"You, you bastaaard" Inuyasha screamed

"Hah? The others said

"I did it you imbecilic mindless troll" Sesshoumaru said and wanting a chase he turned to run

"Sesshoumaruuuuu you lousy piece of shit" Inuyasha bellowed

"Oh like you switched the kit, and my vassal," Sesshoumaru said then bolted

"Sesshoumaru get back here you pussy and fight like a man"

"I would princess if there was another male to fight with" he replied "And I do not have a pussy but I do love it immensely," he taunted

"I'm going to kill you for that," Inuyasha screamed while he chased Sesshoumaru into the forest "You will never fuck again when I'm through"

"Eeeeeeek I'm being chased by a girl, ooooo I'm so scared, not" Sesshoumaru taunted "Hope you do not get girly cramps during your cycle"

"You know what? I'm not even mad about being switched, shit I'm enjoying this. Hell I never knew Sesshoumaru indulged in pranks that makes it extra funny" Kouga told them and they all broke out into fits of laughter

"Hey Kags how long do you think those two will be at it" Sango asked

"Well Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru both have high endurance are stubborn and refuse to give up, so my guess would be for quite some time"

"Come Sukiyasha keep up" Sesshoumaru taunted "Here Suki, Suki good dog"

"Get back here Sakuramaru" was heard off in the distance, and faded as the brothers went deeper into the forest

Sesshoumaru came back three hours later carrying Inuyasha under one arm and holding a huge skunk by the nape of it's neck in his other hand. All eyes went wide and gasps were heard when the skunk like Inuyasha screamed a long string of obscenities, while Inuyasha's body walked on all fours acting like a skunk

"Sesshoumaru you low life stinking rat bastard" Inuyasha bit

"Ah Inuyasha you will have to sleep outside of the village we cannot have you stinking up the place" Miroku teased

"Oh he's so cute" Sango said

"Aw such a beautiful fur coat" Kagome added

"Kagome" Inuyasha griped

"We shall call this new breed and Inu skunk, a rare and beautiful specimen" Sesshoumaru needled

"What the fuck did ya do this for, this shit is beyond rotten even for you?" Inuyasha snapped

"Because little brother My vassal had no part in the kits trick and you involved him in it"

"Really bastard" smirking Inuyasha skunk replied

"Okay Sessh I think the poor things had enough, I know the skunk has" Kagome said

"Agreed miko"

Kagome blew the powder on Inuyasha's body, then turned to the skunk perfect timing for Inuyasha's next move. Just before the powder hit him the skunk that Sesshoumaru was still holding by the nape of it neck quickly sprayed Sesshoumaru three times with skunk spray. The second the spray hit his brother Inuyasha was back in his own body smiling victoriously and evilly at his wreaking with stench brother

"A new scent we shall call it perfume of taiyoukai" Inuyasha needled

"Little run" Sesshoumaru said and was wearing his infamous smile the one he wears before someone dies

"Oh he smells so sweet what a treat and he will knock the girls right off their feet" Inuyasha taunted while being chased. The village filled with laughter

"Well we can say that is Inuyasha's gift" Miroku joked


End file.
